


First Impressions

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just something about that new ‘Misha’ guy that rubs Jensen the wrong way. He can’t put his finger on it, exactly, but there’s definitely something off about him. Will they be able to work through their First Impressions of each other, for the sake of the show? Eric Kripke sure hopes so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Coming Soon...

**Author's Note:**

> image edit by [cockles-take-the-wheel](cockles-take-the-wheel.tumblr.com)
> 
> video Misha/Jensen interviews related to this fic: [[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndUeJh2Krv4)][[X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmDJ7DqJWTk)][[X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbiW81gOtXY)]


End file.
